List of Vectrex games
**NOTE: PLEASE MAKE SURE ANY UPDATES ARE PUT IN THEIR CORRECT AREA, SUCH AS GAMES THAT ARE ROM DOWNLOADS ONLY, THOSE GO IN THE LAST SECTION, AND NOT IN EITHER CARTRIDGE-RELEASE SECTION. ALSO, IF YOU ADD A GAME THAT IS NOT IN ITS RESPECTIVE LIST, MAKE SURE AND CHANGE THE GAME NUMBER TOTAL, AS THERE IS CURRENTLY NO CODE TO AUTOMATICALLY CHANGE THE TOTALS WITH. THANKS!** This is a list of the original GCE-released games for the Vectrex, organized alphabetically by name. There are 35 games for the Vectrex. 0-9 *3D Crazy Coaster *3D Mine Storm *3D Narrow Escape A *AnimAction *Armor Attack *Art Master B *Bedlam *Berzerk *Blitz! C *Clean Sweep *Cosmic Chasm F *Fortress of Narzod H *Heads Up *Hyperchase M *Melody Master *Mine Storm *Mine Storm 2 *Mine Storm III *Mr. Boston P *Polar Rescue *Pole Position R *Rip Off S *Scramble *Solar Quest *Space Wars *Spike *Spinball (known as Flipper Pinball in certain markets) *Star Castle *Star Hawk *Star Trek: The Motion Picture (aka Star Ship in certain markets and Harmagedon in Japan only) W *Web Wars (known as Web Warp in certain markets) This is a list of the modern day homebrew releases (or modern releases of unfinished GCE games) for the Vectrex, organized alphabetically by name (note: the term "releases" denotes a cartridge release, many of which has several games on each cartridge). There are 91 individual homebrew cartridge releases for the Vectrex. 0-9 *3D Lord of the Robots *3D Sector-X *3D Sector-X Hell's Fury *3D Scape *3D Scape First Edition A *All Good Things B *Berzerk Debugged C *City Bomber *Colorclash *Colorclash Limited Edition *Colorclash Slim *Colorclash Slim Limited Edition *Continuum *Continuum The Infernal Tetramorph *Continuum The 7 Pillars of Purgatory *Continuum Time Warp *Cube Quest D *Debris Exclusive Edition *Debris Limited Edition *Debris Revisited *Debris Revisited VIP F *FRESSSAKK - Highscore Edition G *Gravitrex Plus H *Hexed! I *I, Cyborg *I, Cyborg: Edition X *I, Cyborg: OMEGA *Irrelevant L *Logo M *Moon Lander N *Nebula Commander O *Omega Chase *Omega Chase Deluxe *Omega Chase Deluxe - Collector's Edition P *Patriots *Patriots Limited Edition *Performance VX *Pitcher's Duel *Protector LE *Protector/Y*A*S*I R *Revector *Rockaroids (limited edition) *Rockaroids Remix *Royal 21 *Royal 21 Boston *Royal 21 Christmas *Royal 21 Vegas S *Sectis *Sectis Limited Edition *Shifted *Space Frenzy *Spike Hoppin' *Spike's Circus *Spike's Water Balloons Analog *Spinnerama *Star Sling Freeware Edition *Star Sling Premium Limited Edition *Star Sling Turbo Edition *Star Trek Debugged *STERNENKRIEGER *Sundance *Sundance: Dark of the Sun T *Thrust *Tour de France *Tsunami/VIX V *V-Frogger *V-Hockey *Vaboom!/Vectrace *VeCaves/Spike's Spree *Vecmania *Vec Sports Boxing *Vec Sports Boxing Limited Edition *Vectoblox *Vectopia *Vector 21 *Vector 21: A Fistful of Wildcards! *Vector 21: OMEGA *Vector Pilot *Vector Vaders *Vectrexians *Vectrexians Deluxe *Verzerk W *War of the Robots *War of the Robots: CGE2K3 *War of the Robots: OMEGA *War of the Worlds *War of the Worlds Time Rift *Warrior X *XMas Cart 2014 Z *Zantis *Zantis: 99 Ways to Die This is a list of various miscellaneous modern Vectrex games, hacks, finished but unreleased original GCE games and programs, etc. that were not released on cartridge (such as ROM-only files) that do not really fall under the previous two categories. (Note: please do not include any rumored games, just either completed, but unreleased ones. Thanks!) There are 28 of these for the Vectrex. *.--. .- -. --.. . .-. A *Android Computer Graphics program B *Becky's Message *Blocks *Bloxorz *BOMBENHAGEL *BRECHER E *Engine Analyzer F *FREIGEIST H *Hangman (This is the modern day homebrew found on the 72 Game Multicart) I *INKUBATIONSZEIT K *Koko's Retribution *KOLONIE M *Mail Plane *MENSCHENJAGD *Mine Storm 3 (Fred Taft hack) *MonStorm N *Narrow Escape 2D R *Rounders S *SCHIFFE VERSENKEN T *Test Cartridge (Revision 4) V *V-Pong *VecFahren *Vec Fu *Vector Pong *VECTREX ROLI - DAS SPIEL *VOGELFUTTER W *War of the Robots Bow to the Queen Edition Z *Z4HL3N R473N *ZUFALLSTREFFER **SEE ALSO** Catalog of non-gaming Vectrex demos Category:Vectrex games Category:Homebrew Category:Hacks Category:Demos